


Like a Bitch

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Bondage, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filming, Gang Rape, Handcuffs, Knotting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Spanking, anal rape, forced bestiality, raped by a dog, spanked with a belt, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Some business rival is NOT happy with Hiram Lodge. Veronica ends up gangraped and knotted by a dog.





	Like a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeenWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/gifts).



Veronica was bent over the desk with her wrists tied behind her back and her naked ass was red and sore. One of her father’s business rivals had sent a group of men to teach her a lesson and deliver a warning to her father to keep his fingers out of whatever business he’d been about. The leather belt cracked across her ass and she screamed again. Her ass and thighs were already red and covered in welts from the brutal spanking and her captors showed no sign of mercy.

“Damn she sounds good,” Craig groaned as he wielded the belt. Every slap drew a cry from Veronica and her round ass wobbled alluringly.

“You think the boss would mind if we fucked her?” Dan asked.

Zen smirked. “Nah the boss won’t care. As long as we don’t maim or disfigure her it’s all good.”

“Good I’m about to burst.” Dan pulled his zipper down and his cock was indeed hard and ready. He walked around the desk and grabbed Veronica’s hair. He wrapped her beautiful black hair around his fingers and pulled her face up a little. Then he slammed his cock into her open mouth before she could even protest.

“Mpfff!” was all the protest Veronica could manage as his cock slid into her hot wet mouth. The belt cracked across her sore ass again and she screamed around Dan’s thick cock.

Without hesitation Dan thrust his hard cock deeper into her mouth. He moved his hips quickly and raped her pretty face while she cried. Her pink lips looked amazing around his cock and her occasional cries when the belt hit her red ass felt amazing around his cock. He thrust into the slick heat of her slutty mouth and groaned in delight.

Craig wasn’t about to let Dan have all the fun. He dropped the belt and got his cock out then he stepped between Veronica’s shapely legs and rammed his cock into right into her tight asshole. Her scream was muffled by Dan’s cock but the sound was music to his ears nonetheless. Her ass was tight and hot exactly how he’d imagined the ass of a teenage mafia princess to be. With a moan he snapped his hips and shoved in deeper. With brutal thrusts he fucked her ass while his colleague fucked Veronica’s mouth. She struggled and cried but all that did was to turn the men on more until Dan shoved his cock down her throat. “Fuck yeah,” Craig groaned. Veronica’s red ass looked amazing close up and it was especially hot to watch his thick cock slide in and out of her tight little asshole between the round cheeks of her ass.

He came much faster than he’d meant to and spilled his come deep inside her raped ass. Dan came only a minute later and let his come splash all over Veronica’s face to mix with her tears. Zen had in the meanwhile gone and gotten one of the guard dogs. He grabbed Veronica’s bound arms and pulled her to the floor. She lay on her stomach and sobbed until he pulled her hips up so her naked ass was in the air. “Film this,” Zen said with a grin so Craig got out his phone. Zen was a bit creepy sometimes but the boss usually liked his ideas.

While Craig filmed Zen pushed the male guard dog towards Veronica’s naked ass. The dog sniffed her ass and Veronica squeaked in surprise and tried to escape so Zen pulled her head up by the hair and backhanded her across the face several times until she sobbed. Then he shoved her head back down onto the floor and held her there with a firm grip. All that wiggling had gotten the dog interested and he sniffed at Veronica’s stretched asshole but her pussy seemed to be more his thing. The dog didn’t need any more encouragement. He mounted Veronica and rammed his canine cock deep into her pussy.

Veronica screamed at this new humiliation and tried to wiggle away but with the dog heavy on top of her and her head held down by one of the criminals she had no chance to escape. The dog thrust his hips and raped her tight pussy while she screeched and sobbed but there was no escape for the beautiful girl. The guard dog’s thick cock rammed into her tight pussy over and over again while Craig filmed everything. Craig even knelt down at one point to get a close-up of the dog's cock and Veronica’s poor abused cunt. The dog cock slid in and out of her raped pussy and all Veronica could do was cry and endure it. With a howl the dog finally came and then the unexpected happened. His cock swelled and locked him in place deep in her pussy. Veronica cried even harder because the thick knot hurt her already sore pussy but mostly she cried from the humiliation. She’d been fucked by a dog and it had come inside her and now it still wasn’t over.

The three criminals grinned at each other. “Let’s go,” Dan said finally. “We’ll leave her here for her daddy to find with the dog’s cock still inside her.”

Zen kicked Veronica to get the girl’s attention. “Tell your daddy if our boss so much as thinks he might be up to something the video will end up on the internet.”

With that they left. They didn’t bother to close the door. What did it matter if the other dogs got in and maybe fucked her too before her daddy could rescue her? Or perhaps some of the good citizens of Riverdale would find Veronica like this tied up smeared with come and mounted by a dog.


End file.
